Shane Hale
Shane Hale, known by his codename Project Shard, is an incredibly powerful prototype, and the main protagonist of Prototype: Revival and an anti-hero in Prototype: New Dawn. Biography Early Life Shane was born in Santa Rosa, California to two unknown parents. He and his parents moved to Manhattan, New York, since Shane's father was proposed a good job offer there. Not much is known about his past other than that. Becoming a Prototype Shane was was walking home from a job interview when the Blacklight Virus was unleashed on Manhattan. Strangely, the virus reacted differently with him than anyone else around him. He was somehow infected with a special strain of the virus, turning him into a Prototype. Shane made it a goal to stop the Blacklight Virus, while also searching for whoever was responsible for unleashing it in the first place, although he mainly focused on helping stop the virus. Prototype: Revival As the protagonist of Prototype: Revival, Shane main goal is to stop the Blacklight Virus and discover who was responsible for the outbreak, as well as escaping from Blackwatch and the government, who want to use him as a controlled version of the Blacklight Virus for warfare. Later on, Shane first encounters Jason Greene. Their resulting fight leads to Shane's swift defeat, but alters the virus in him, through PARIAH's blood entering his body, his DNA assimilating the foreign DNA into a new strain of DX-1118, later named version P by Blackwatch, for Type PARIAH. This mix of the release of noncoding regions of the genes both artificially and naturally effectively make Shane a hybrid among Prototypes, making him the most powerful viral being to exist, only being beaten by PARIAH. Post Outbreak After the first outbreak and the detonation of the nuclear warhead off the shore of NYC, Shane put his powers on standby and became a mercenary, carrying out multiple contracts for multiple clients across the world. He is still living in New York during this time. He would continue to work as a mercenary until PARIAH unleashed the 3rd outbreak on Manhattan, forcing him to come out of hiding. Prototype: New Dawn Meeting Pariah Shortly after the start of the Third Outbreak, Shane attempted to find the cause of the Outbreak only to run into and be attacked by the Olympian Chris Lailaps when he got too close to the location of Olympians' leader: Project PARIAH, their bout is eventually interrupted by Kronos whom uses his telekinesis to smash Shane through a building, kill Blackwatch soldiers before then pick up the tank they manned and throwing it upon Shane. Later, it is revealed that Kronos was never in the same place as Shane, but instead PARIAH had been in Shane's head and is later taunted by an apparition of Kronos who claims that "you (Shane) have no idea how deep I am in your mind, that is the beauty of this, I can appear as anyone and you will have no idea who I really am". Personality Shane is kind at heart, and he wants to use his power to help people as much as he can. However, he is strained since people are afraid of him when they realize what he is. He has successfully avoided killing excessive inocents, and has even saved quite a few, thus far. He is an enemy of Blackwatch, Gentek, the US Marines, and all of the Infected. Although he knows Alex was responsible for releasing the virus on Manhattan, he sometimes works with him to stop the virus, although they have crossed paths on uneven ground before, and have fought each other. Shane likes and hates his powers. Likes, mainly for them giving him the ability to protect, and hates because it brands him as a monster. Either way, he is determined to use his powers for good, unstead of just being a monster, despite what most people think when they see his abilities. In the second outbreak, Shane recognizes Alex as an enemy, and so turns against him to fight his plans. During the 14 months between the outbreaks, Shane becomes more level-headed, and becomes more decisive in his actions. He still wishes to end the outbreak and free NYZ from the infection. Shane has an extremely high regard for human life, and absolutely refuses to give up his humanity for anything. Relationships Abigail Loveturn Abigail Loveturn is a love interest for Shane, but he has said he would let her decide if they really wanted to be in a relationship. They are childhood friends and are very good friends into adulthood, with Abigail often visiting Shane's apartment and hanging out with him. Alex Mercer Shane has contradicting opinions toward Alex Mercer. He sympathises that he wishes to know what he is and stop the infection, but is also wary when around him, as he is dangerous as the living incarnation of the Blacklight Virus. After the 14 months after the first outbreak in New York City, and after Shane realized Mercer was responsible for the second outbreak, he is dedicated to stopping him, considering Mercer as an enemy. Jason Greene Shane has a strong distaste for Jason Greene. He sees him as the biggest threat toward NYC and is his number 1 target. He claims that if he could find a way to kill PARIAH, he will. He makes it a point to try to avoid PARIAH as much as possible, not because he's afraid of him, just because he doesn't like him. Jason Greene seems to be interested in Shane due to his unique strain of the virus and his high regard toward human life, however Jason's interest provokes him to reveal the hypothetical theory that if in the rare case they find a way for him to die it would cause all infected creatures and Prototypes would die with him. Nikolai Surkov Shane and Nikolai have a heated rivalry with the two often going toe-to-toe with each other. Despite this, they never had any bad blood between them, and the two eventually settle on working together, while occasionally having sparring matches when they need to put on a show for the military or Blackwatch, but promising each other that they won't seriously hurt each other. Nikolai has a deep respect toward Shane for refusing to abandon humanity. Physical Appearance Shane is about as tall as Alex Mercer, and caucasian in race with slightly long jet black hair and silver-blue eyes. His 'clothes' (actually biomass mimicking the clothes he wore when he became a Prototype) consists of a long black overcoat with white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black work shoes and black fingerless gloves. He adopts a short red scarf tied around his left forearm shortly after he becomes a Prototype. He is 19 years old, 20 by the time of the second outbreak and 23 by the time of Prototype: New Dawn. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Shapeshifting - 'Shane's virus grants him the ability to shape his body into multiple forms at will, allowing him to form weapons for combat. He can consume others to gain their appearance and memories to infiltrate certain areas. '''Superhuman Strength - '''Shane dispays a phenomenal level of strength, easily able to lift anything from cars to tanks, and can even grab and throw helicopters to the ground with his bare hands. His strength allows him to kill any human or infected swiftly, able to outmatch even hunter leaders in a bout of sheer strength. '''Superhuman Speed - ' Shane's strain of the Blacklight Virus has specialized him in speed able to catch up to a fighter jet exceeding mach one. Although he normally runs at a speed slightly faster than Alex Mercer's top speed, he can still use his superior speed to get to where he needs to go in no time. He can even ride over the biomass under the city to increase his speed. 'Superhuman Agility - '''Shane was an adept freerunner even before the Blacklight Virus, and thus this skill is enhanced to the point of being nearly physically impossible. He can easily weave his way through debris and rubble without touching anything, and can outmaneuver his way out of being tracked by Hunters and Brawlers. He can jump up multiple storied buildings in a single bound, and has the ability to glide and even fly. He can run up any degree of surface, including the ceiling. '''Superhuman Endurance - '''Shane's endurance allows him to survive falls from any height completly unharmed, and allows him to take hundreds of bullets without so much as a scratch. He can also withstand missiles and tank shells without injury, and special infected and Super Soldiers have little ability to harm him. His virus enhanced stamina allows him to be physically active indefinitely. '''Healing Factor - '''Shane possesses incredible regenerative abilities, able to heal any wound, no matter how grievous, including bullet wounds, slashes from Hunters or Brawlers, and even thermobaric weapons. '''Superhuman Senses -' Shane's vision, hearing, and feeling are exponentially enhanced, allowing him to percieve the world around him in many ways, and also allows him to see anything within a large radius, either looking for a target, or sensing enemies in combat. 'Infected Control '- A result of PARIAH's blood being mixed with his own, Shane has the ability to control any infected he wants just as Elizabeth Greene and PARIAH can should he need. 'Genetic Absorption '- Another of Shane's unique abilities is his power to absorb genetic material without consuming a target. He is able to pick up certain memories and abilities just by getting small portions of their DNA. This does not let him regain vitality as he must perform a full consumption in order to regenerate lost health quickly. Offensive Powers 'Claws - '''A basic ability Shane learned early on through consuming a Hunter. His claws are serrated on the outer edge and razor sharp on the inner edge, and feature four figers instead of Alex's and Heller's three, and one thumb. Shane can use these claws with deadly speed and power, and they allow him to quickly rip his enemies to shreds in mere seconds. In addition to this, Shane can extend the length of his claws to impale far off targets. '''Blade - '''Shane's specialty ability, the blade is his most deadly weapon. His blade is shaped in a sharp, jagged way, similar to the way razor wire is shaped. The blade itself extends up to his elbow, where it culminates into jagged biomass where his arm is attached to the blade, then forms another smaller blade that goes past his elbow and up just past shoulder height. With this weapon, Shane can easily wipe out even the most deadly of enemies. Shane eventually gains the ability to wield two blades at once via consuming an Evolved. '''Hammerfist - '''Shane can mold his arms into extremely heavy lobs of biomass cabable of ravaging even the toughest opponents. Shane's Hammerfist possesses small spikes and blades, adding to the damage of these weapons. '''Whipfist -' Shane's whipfist is not unlike Alex's or Heller's except it can extend to an exponentially longer length to grab or attack targets, and it is more bladed on the tip and along the length. Shane can use this power to devastate enemies within a large radius. He eventually gains the ability to wield two whipfists at once from consuming an Evolved with whipfist. 'Tendrils - '''An ability Shane picked up late, his Tendrils ability is especially devastating to all. He can utilize this ability to rip apart anything, be it human, infected, or vehicle. His Tendril power differs from Heller's in that it isn't a normal ability. It uses the biomass under the city itself to attack enemies, not Shane's own mass. This makes the ability exponentially more dangerous. '''Biomass Gun '- A highly developed skill that allows Shane to shoot small bolts of extremely hardened biomass as speeds in excess of mach 5, easily allowing him to blast tanks and helicopters into rubble, as well as completely destroying the toughest of infected. This can be charged to deliver a biobomb-like explosion. 'Complete Control '- A result of the version P strain of DX-1118, this gives him complete control of all the biomass in the city, allowing him to consume any target as long as it's standing on the ground, no matter where it is in the city. This also allows him to create different forms from biomass and even new infected to assist him, although he doesn't like using it, saying that it "pulls him even further from being human". Defensive Powers 'Shield - '''Shane's shield ability gives him complete protection from many forms of attack. It is a powerful barrier, protecting him from anything from punches to missiles. His shield ability can also redirect projectile attacks back at the attacker or towards another target. Shane can also protect himself completely by forming the biomass under the city into an encompassing sphere, completely protecting him from all angles. '''Adaptive Armor '- An ability developed after PARIAH, this causes Shane's biomass to harden in response to impact, allowing him to take blows that would normally cause damage and mititgate the effects automatically. This makes most forms of attack completely harmless. Devastators '''Tendril Barrage Devastator - '''The first devastator Shane picked up, his Tendril Barrage Devastator is an incredibly powerful ability, easily able to decimate anything within a wide radius. This uses not only his own biomass, but the biomass directly under his feet, to destroy anything in the area. '''Flyer Flock Devastator - '''A powerful ability that allows Shane to summon a large flock of powered up flyers to lay waste to his enemies, be it human, infected, or armor. Infinite Mass Shane's ultimate ability. When used, Shane enters a state of beyond critical mass, literally absorbing biomass from every available source in his environment constantly, with the main source being the biomass under the city. In this state, Shane's abilities are amplified by thousands, and he can destroy just about anything in his way, summoning massive tendrils from the ground to release hell on his enemies. Shane can only keep himself in this state for limited amounts of time, and requires more biomass that his body can hold to engage, and is therefore a last resort. Other Abilities '''Hive-Mind Link Cut - Shane had cut himself off from the Hive-Mind, therefore disabling his ability to telepathically unite with infected, but gains the advantage of not being able to be found by the Hive-Mind or anyone else that has a link to the Hive-Mind, allowing him to stay hidden completely from certain enemies that hunt by that method. 'Adaptation Drive '- A unique ability allowing Shane to constantly adapt to any situation. A result of the DX-1118 P strain, he constantly acclimates to any situation, allowing him to adapt to stronger enemies better as battles go on. He is able to become completely undefeatable to a certain enemy if the battle is prolonged enough. The process time is proportionate to the power of his opponent. Equipment Shane is known to carry two customized Colt M1911 handguns, named Freedom and Justice. Although they cannot do much against other Prototypes and Evolved, unless used at point-blank range, they are very efficient at taking out infected and Blackwatch as well as the military if need be. If Shane needs to keep his powers hidden, but still needs to fight, his twin handguns will get the job done. Shane is also skilled with many other kinds of firearms, able to use Blackwatch military equipment to his advantage when the time calls for it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Prototypes Category:Ishimura Elite